battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Surgeon General
Surgeon General was a heavyweight robot built by Team Loki. It competed in Seasons 2.0 through 5.0 of BattleBots as well as the 2009 Pro Championships. It was a wedge-shaped robot that could run either way up and had a spinning disc underneath the wedge. It could be placed either way up at the beginning of a fight depending on what opponent it was fighting. Surgeon General had one of the most powerful discs ever on BattleBots, literally tearing apart three of its four opponents in Season 4.0. The effectiveness of the disc made Surgeon General go all the way in that season to the semifinals. Surgeon General was one of Team Loki's most successful bots, the others were well-known superheavyweight Rammstein, and lightweight full-body spinner Afterburner. Builder and driver Julio Roqueta unfortunately passed away after being struck by a car on June 19th 2005. Robot History Season 2.0 Like every other heavyweight that entered Season 2.0, Surgeon General received a first round bye due to the lack of entrants. This put them into the round of 32 against the feared Nightmare. At the start of the match, both Nightmare and Surgeon General spun up their weapons and approached each other. Surgeon General stopped, and attempted to come around the side of Nightmare, but Nightmare turned instinctively into Surgeon General and the spinning discs crashed together in a spectacular hit with deafening noise, sending Surgeon General flying into the air. After the impact, it was revealed that Nightmare had destroyed Surgeon General's disc, with pieces raining down on the BattleBox floor. The top half of Surgeon General had also been peeled back. Surgeon General, weaponless now, moved around to the side of Nightmare, where it proceeded to attempt to push Nightmare towards an arena hazard, Nightmare pushed back. Later on in the match, Surgeon General backed over the killsaws, and the remainder of the match involved the 2 robots pushing each other around. The match went to a judges' decision, with Nightmare winning 30-15. This knocked Surgeon General out of the competition. Surgeon General had not finished yet though, as it was entered for the Consolation Rumble at the end of the season. Its disc broke early on though and was only able to ram robots such as Mauler and Bender, but managed to flip OverKill, rendering its knife blade useless. Surgeon General survived the rumble but lost to Punjar and Overkill. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, Surgeon General was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Mjollnir. In the match, Surgeon General spun up its disc and hit Mjollnir, removing its wheel in the process. Surgeon General did more damage to Mjollnir until it was counted out. Surgeon General advanced to the round of 32 where it fought the yellow and black wedge of KillerB. It was a quick match as Surgeon General hit the corner of KillerB and penetrated its armor, ripping the batteries out of it and rendering it motionless. KillerB was counted out and Surgeon General advanced to the round of 16, where it faced MechaVore. Both robots started hitting each other with their discs, but Surgeon General's armor wasn't strong enough to stand up to MechaVore's disc. MechaVore ripped two large gashes into Surgeon General's armor and Surgeon General suddenly stopped moving. MechaVore had hit some internal components that made Surgeon General immobile. Surgeon General was being counted out and MechaVore won by KO. Surgeon General couldn't participate the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament due to damage after fighting MechaVore. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, Surgeon General was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought FrostBite. Both robots gave chase during the first 30 seconds until Surgeon General was able to hit the right side of FrostBite, so hard that both of FrostBite's right wheels broke off and the drive chain from the left side jumped off their sprockets. Surgeon General also lost its disc and was sent flying 4 feet in the air. When the disc landed, it continued spinning for about a minute. Surgeon General was able to get away from FrostBite and pushed it to the killsaws as it was being counted out. Surgeon General won by KO and advanced to the round of 16 against KillerHurtz. Both robots went straight at each other and Surgeon General hits the right front of KillerHurtz. Surgeon General and its disc came to a hault as its receiver, which hadn't been securely seated, came loose. About 5 seconds later, Surgeon General and its disc started moving again and ripped into the right side of KillerHurtz, with CO2 coming out of KillerHurtz. Surgeon General took another hit on the left side of KillerHurtz, ripping off one of its drive wheels. KillerHurtz was no longer mobile and was being counted out by the ref. Surgeon General won by KO and it advanced to the quarterfinals, where it was put up against HexaDecimator. The match started out with Surgeon General ripping off the weakened section of HexaDecimator's front armor. HexaDecimator got underneath Surgeon General and flipped it onto its rear end. Surgeon General was being counted out and Surgeon General tried starting and stopping its spinning disc weapon. Surgeon General was also going forward and reverse in hopes of rocking itself back on its feet. About 25 seconds into the countdown, Surgeon General managed to get itself back on its feet. As the fight continued, HexaDecimator quickly lost maneuverability due to metal chips from its armor getting stuck in the motor controller electronics and shorting it out after the internal controller cover had been knocked off. Surgeon General ripped into the rear of HexaDecimator (cutting right through its titanium armor). Surgeon General hits the neck of one of HexaDecimator's air tanks, breaking it off and causing it to explode. This blew the valve/regulator right out of HexaDecimator and Surgeon General got its disc into the speed controller. HexaDecimator stopped moving and was being counted out. Surgeon General won by KO and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced OverKill. In the beginning, both robots were dancing around each other and Surgeon General got a hit on OverKill's left wheel. Surgeon General hits the same wheel again and later hits the rear of OverKill. OverKill got itself caught on the killsaws and later got itself flipped by Surgeon General's spinning disc. After Surgeon General hits OverKill's right wheel, Surgeon General got its spinning disc right into the blade of OverKill and it suddenly stopped moving. Surgeon General was being counted out and OverKill advanced to the heavyweight finals. Despite the damage delivered to OverKill, Surgeon General was eliminated from the tournament. Season 5.0 After receiving several upgrades, such as a new disc with thinner teeth and the fact it was seeded from its previous performances, was able to skip to the round of 32 against Spitfire. Surgeon General used its new disc to heavy effect in this match, causing severe damage to Spitfire by tearing into its shell in multiple places and even being able to rip out one of Spitfire's wheels. Surgeon General won by KO after absolutely demolishing Spitfire and moved on to the round of 16 against Aces and Eights. At the start of the fight, Aces and Eights hit Surgeon General straight on, causing a shower of sparks. It did not cause much damage however, and Aces and Eights got behind Surgeon General and rammed it into the spike strip, stopping its disc. Aces and Eights then held Surgeon General at the wall and kept pushing it, until eventually it pulled away from the wall. At this point, Surgeon General could not bring its disc back up to speed again, and Aces and Eights pushed it over the killsaws, scoring points. Aces and Eights then continued to have its way with Surgeon General, ramming it into a spike strip corner next to the pulverizer, which struck down and hit Surgeon General on its rear. As its drive motors began to burn out, Surgeon General looked dead as Aces and Eights charged at it once more, almost upending it against the lexan. Aces and Eights had dominated this fight and won by a 35-10 decision, eliminating Surgeon General from the competition. Vallejo 2009 Surgeon General got off to a decent start, defeating The Black Knight and Agent X. During its match with Emily, it managed to emerge victorious, but took serious damage to its armor and weapon system. Unfortunately, Team Loki was unable to get their weapon working, so in their next match against Brutality, they went in without a working weapon. Surgeon General was sent spinning across the BattleBox by Brutality's first attack and was immobilized on one side. Brutality came in and severely damaged the front of Surgeon General with its blade, immobilizing it fully. It then immediately lost to Root Canal in the loser's bracket. Wins/Losses * Wins: 9 * Losses: 6 Series Record Season 2.0: Round of 32 Season 3.0: Round of 16 Season 4.0: Semifinals Season 5.0: Round of 16 Mark Beiro Introductions "He has all the good sportsmanship and understanding of a Raider fan cut off from beer at halftime. Introducing SURGEON GENERAL!" "If the devil finds work for idle hands to do, then this bot should open his own employment agency. Be afraid of SURGEON GENERAL!" "Do you believe in life after death? You're about to find out if you were right. This is SURGEON GENERAL!" "More hideous than Steve Everett's coupe playing Frisbee on a nude beach. Behold SURGEON GENERAL!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Heavyweight Semifinalists Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Florida